Driven
by CattyRose
Summary: [Halloweentown] Marnie is pushed to the edge. She's tired of the constant cruelty of the mortal world, and seeks escape, love, life, and fun in Halloweentown. On indefinite hiatus, right now! Sorry! Please check out Faithless, My Cruel Intentions Fic!
1. Musings Over Plain Glass

Summary: The world became cruel towards Marnie Cromwell and family after the danger passed. Hurt, angry, and hateful, she moves to Halloweentown. Watch her change as she meets an old friend who might have the key to putting her heart back together...and making those who broke it pay.

Disclaimer: Kami/God/Jesus/Zeus/Whoever…I am soooooo sick of these things. So here it is…blah blah don't own Halloweentown blah….yada yada…characters and places not mine… yada yada…all original characters, places and plots are mine…

Author's Note: This is my first Halloweentown Fan Fiction. It takes place after Halloweentown High. I'm afraid it will be filled with angst, perhaps some darker moods and themes. Pairings are unknown right now, though definitely not MarnieCody. Sorry guys…Cody bashing full ahead in this chapter…anyways…without further ado…on to

The story with you!

Title:

Driven

Chapter Number:

1 

Chapter Title:

Musings Over Plain Glass

Movie:

Halloweentown Trilogy

Quote Time

"When it comes to discrimination/prejudice, the difference between fools and asses is this: A fool dislikes those who are different simply because they are different; they challenge what is outside of the realm their mind can accept. An ass hates someone for their differences. Not because they aren't normal to them, but because they aren't them. For example, the person being discriminated against may have blonde hair and the ass has brown…and that's the only problem."

-My friend Emily in a discussion about discrimination towards gays…not on topic…but it fits-

Story

Marnie sat and stared at the glass in front of her. It was the same glass she had drank out of for as long as she could remember. Simple, soft curve, smooth, clear glass… plain and ordinary…just the way her mother liked it. Just the way the world liked it. Marnie was quickly discovering that. Here in the mortal world, there was no room for magick except in books and movies. Real magick was shunned. Unwanted and unneeded. There was no room for that kind of different here. Blonde African Americans with almond shaped gray eyes were accepted. They got a few curious looks, but at least they weren't downright rejected. Witches, however, were a different story. Apparently, there was no room for her here. Not anymore…

Oh, at first…how cool it had been…she was a source of awe and respect. Now, the only things she got were fearful, loathing looks. She was discriminated against by everyone. It wasn't fair…she was just as normal as any other teenager in every sense…so she could do magick…it wasn't her fault. She took pride in that fact. It was something to be proud of. How it had hurt her when friendships were ended because of their uneducated disapproval of her magick. She had never turned anyone into a frog!

But still the taunts rained unmercifully down on her. "Witch, Witch, Witch!" was a common cry in the halls. "Hey witch, turned anyone into a frog lately?" or "Witch, hey witch, what're you going to do if I don't stop…cast a spell on me?" were heard when she tried to walk home. Although they had approved of Cromwell magick when it was saving their skin…they didn't care for it much after they were safe. Yes, even Cody. Her sweet, caring, appreciative Cody…had turned his back on her.

Flashback

It was a cool winter day when Marnie arrived at school. She had caught a ride from her mom, and was hoping to see Cody before school started. And had she seen him. When she reached the spot they usually met, she walked in on the sight of him all over the slinky, popular blonde that was wrapped around his body. As she cleared her throat, the two briefly broke apart, long enough for the blonde to say "Sorry, freak, but Cody doesn't date witches…" That was the last straw. She had slapped Cody, broke up with him, and cut school. No one said anything about the missing witch. They would gladly let her family think she was there. They wouldn't do anything that would risk her coming back if they could prevent it by pretending she was there.

End Flashback

That day was the beginning of the end for Marnie. The last straw had been pulled from the haystack…and just what was going to emerge from the chaos of snapped nerves, raw emotion and broken straws was still yet to be seen.

Reaching out for the plain glass, she took a sip, making a careful gesture. Within seconds, the smooth, soft texture became bumpy and slightly rough, and the clear glass was a bright, colorful blue. She smiled faintly before washing it out in the sink and placing it in the drain board. How out of place it looked among all the other glasses! So like her in the mortal world. Well, she figured, 'if I can't be normal here, then I'll go where I am normal.' Flicking her wrist, the glass returned to its original state, even as she left the kitchen. She had some packing and explaining to do.


	2. Try This Life On For Size

Summary: The world became cruel towards Marnie Cromwell and family after the danger passed. Hurt, angry, and hateful, she moves to Halloweentown. Watch her change as she meets an old friend who might have the key to putting her heart back together...and making those who broke it pay.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Halloweentown. But then again, I never claimed to. Again, characters and places are not mine. All original characters, places and plots are mine, however.

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I know Halloweentown stories are rare, and I know stories where Marnie experiences darker moods are twice as rare. This is my first try at dark or daring Marnie, and since no one's ever seen her in such extremes, please don't flame or criticize too harshly. In this particular chapter, she's neither dark nor light, she's just neutral. This chappy is abit boring, but it had to be done. It is not a filler! It has very important info in it, so don't sleep through it or you'll get lost!

Special thanks to Doodlebug101! You were my first reviewer! You rock! I hope you'll like the direction this story goes in and that you won't be disappointed. I'll try to update at least once every weekend, if I can. Twice, if I'm not really busy…

On with the story…

Title:

Driven

Chapter Number:

2

Chapter Title:

Try This Life On For Size

Movie:

Halloweentown Trilogy

Quote Time

"When you change, let it be because you have learned something, not just because you're bored. Change is good, change is great. But change becomes a constant if all you ever do is change. Where's the change in that?"

-My aunt to me on my graduation day -

Marnie sat silently in the living room with her grandmother and mother, listening to them as they discussed the situation. While Gwen wasn't thrilled about her daughter's choice, she knew it was for the best. High school was hard enough as it was. Dylan had no powers, and therefore, nothing to worry about. Sophie was young, and the other kids didn't really care if she could do magick. They thought the entire incident was faked anyway. But Marnie…Marnie was in a bad situation. The kids were old enough to realize that they hadn't imagined it. They were old enough to realize that her daughter's differences made her…in their eyes…dangerous, a freak. Gwen sighed. She knew what she had to do. It didn't make the task any easier, though.

"You can stay, Marnie, but, there are some rules. We'll get you an apartment in town, and you're to get a job and go to school here. You're to change your name for safety reasons, and come to your grandmother only for training, which will take place on Tuesdays at 9. Someone, Sophie, Dylan or I, will come and visit you every other week. Is that o.k.?" Gwen's voice was barely above a whisper. She would miss her eldest daughter.

A few moments later, after it had all sank in, Marnie nodded her head slowly. So…she would have a normal life…just not her own life. Getting up, she stretched and went upstairs, going into what was temporarily her room. Making a sweeping gesture with her hand, she suddenly wore jeans, boots and a charcoal colored turtleneck. With a nod and whispered word, her hair was pulled back and a royal blue cloak rested on her shoulders. Deciding she looked presentable, she went downstairs and nodded to her mother and grandmother. She was ready.

Hours later found Marnie in a large, well furnished apartment. It was decorated to Marnie Cromwell's taste, but it was owned by one Chloe Midnight. That same Chloe Midnight also worked at Thackery Kaye, an upscale clothing store in the heart of downtown Halloweentown, and went to HtHS. That same Chloe Midnight was also Marnie Cromwell.

Chloe and Marnie were decidedly different, though. Where Marnie was faintly human in coloring, Chloe was paler. Marnie had green eyes, Chloe has silvery blue. Thought both had long brown hair, Marnie's had been plain and straight, while Chloe's was shot through with black streaks and curled at the ends. Both were the same height and weight, but there clothing styles were radically different. Chloe preferred bold, risky clothing, in either extremely dark shades, or extremely colorful shades. Marnie, however, had preferred neutral colors, and subtle shades, practical and concealing. As people were going to see, Chloe Vanessa Midnight was not Marnie Andrea (A/N: No one knows her real middle name…and …Andrea sounded pretty) Cromwell.


	3. Just What Kind Of People Shop Here

Summary: The world became cruel towards Marnie Cromwell and family after the danger passed. Hurt, angry, and hateful, she moves to Halloweentown. Watch her change as she meets an old friend who might have the key to putting her heart back together...and making those who broke it pay.

Disclaimer: E tu hud ufh Halloweentown. Ed pamuhkc du dra vumgc yd Disney, E pameaja. Ymm unekehym lrynyldanc, bmylac, ajahdc yna seha, yc famm yc dra bmud. (For those of you who don't read Al Bhed (you really should learn…), it says: I do not own Halloweentown. It belongs to the folks at Disney, I believe. All original characters, places, events are mine, as well as the plot.)

Author's Note: What? They never said the disclaimer had to be in English. It's still a disclaimer…it's just written in Al Bhed. Hehe. Anywho, this is really late, but I made it longer as an apology for not updating. I didn't have time because I'm got my tonsils out and wasn't up to writing it over the weekend. Marnie's been in Halloweentown a few days already. But that would be boring to write….so…here's her first day on the job.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Emma Raven Moony Grim – Thank you! And I do agree. One of my best friends was named Andrea (We're not really close anymore…). But yeah, Halloweentown doesn't get much attention. That's what prompted me to write this.

Devilseyes – Merci, mon amie. J'adore tu. Hehe. Ok…I'm over my Frenchness now. Anyways, thanks girl! I miss you! Drop me a line sometime, 'kay P-chick?

Doodlebug101 - jokingly I already updated. Twice. Where are you?

Title:

Driven

Chapter Number:

3

Chapter Title:

Just What Kind Of People Shop Here, Anyway?

Movie:

Halloweentown Trilogy

Quote Time:

"Look…I don't care if a known mass murderer comes into my store and goes on a shopping spree…hell…they can kill half my employees…as long as they have the money to pay for their goods, they're a consumer in my eyes…"

-Some Random Store Owner That Was Yelling At His Employee For Being Rude. I Just Came Across This Scene Shopping One Day.-

Here's A Bedtime Story, Kiddies…

Chloe perched on the edge of the counter and watched people roam the store. Most of the people there were kids she knew. The entire popular crowd of HtHS seemed to be shopping today, and it was more browsing then actual buying. Fun if you're doing it, but not so fun if you were just watching it. Thackery Kaye was a very posh, upscale store that stocked all the latest fashions. It was so trendy, so chic, that it was considered an honor to even be able to work there. But, as much of an honor as it was, it was boring. However, the pay was so good that you didn't mind dying of boredom. As she drummed her fingers, she waited for someone to ring up, or to call for help from the fitting room. Finally, after what seemed like an eon, a few of her friends came over to say hello.

Chloe was indeed friends with everyone in the popular crowd. It wasn't because she worked at Thackery Kaye, or because she was a Cromwell. It was because she was Chloe Vanessa Midnight, the wild, fun, crazy, cool new girl who was eccentric and colorful. She demanded attention and respect, but also in some twisted way, love. No matter how much you wanted to hate the girl, you just had to love her. Whether you were a freak, a nerd, an outcast, a jock or a rebel, you craved her favor. If you couldn't have that, then you would be sated by just her presence. It was that fact of nature that had explained the earlier masses in the store. But it was a few hours to closing time now, and the crowds had dwindled to a person an hour…if that much.

Sitting on the counter, she absently ran a hand through long curls, which were littered with neon pink daisies at random angles. The sharp contrast of brown, black and pink against her pale skin set off her ice blue eyes, and complimented full, ruby tinted pink lips. Her outfit was also random. Skin tight dark blue jeans littered with neon colored graffiti and gold and silver sequins, and a short, tight, cropped hot pink shirt with three quarter sleeves and a dangerously low cut neckline. As she tapped lime green sandaled feet on the wall of the counter, she began to sing, stopping only when she heard the bell over the door jingle. Plastering her best 'buy something' smile on her face, she slid down and walked in the direction of the door.

She was but a few steps away when she saw the first figure walk through the door that was being held open for them. The first thing Chloe saw was long blonde hair, bright green eyes, a California tan, a revealing emerald green chiffon camisole and a skin tight pair of short shorts that made Daisy Duke look like the Virgin Mary on the body of Pam Anderson. In her perfectly toned arms, she cradled a bouquet of beautiful, fully blooming roses, set in a gorgeous shade of red. And on her face, a bright smile cloaked in a trashy shade of red, that said 'I'm better then you'. And that was no big deal to Chloe. Oh no, in this line of work, she had already encountered her share of…easy... egotistical… women. And as Chloe Midnight, she was very good at dealing with them. Truth be told, she wouldn't have gotten a second glance if Chloe hadn't seen the person walk in behind her.

Now Chloe had been scared very few times. She had been frightened on many occasions, of course. Who hadn't had a childish fear…such as a monster under the bed? But when it came to truly being scared, she could only remember it happening three times in her life. Well, four now. Chloe simply stood there, even as he walked in, paralyzed by fear. All she could see was thick chocolate hair, coffee eyes, a dimpled smile, and a tall, muscular body. Even if she wanted to scream, to run in terror, she couldn't. He was every bit as hot and terrifying as ever. Running a hand through his hair, he said "Jacinda, go and uh, get what you want to wear to the dance tonight. Just, uh, make it snappy, alright?" At his voice, she managed to twirl on her heel and sneak in the direction of the counter, even as she heard the sounds of Jacinda jumping into her boyfriend's arms and showing her appreciation. With a sickened shudder, Chloe grabbed her iPod and began to sing, hoping to drown out the couple who were shopping.

Kal's POV:

Kal had never been a compassionate man. To say the least, he could barely tolerate most of the people he came in contact with, and was constantly struggling with himself to contain his distaste. 'Today,' he thought, 'has to have been the worst bad day in all of history'. Between his fan girls, his enemies, and his own girlfriend, he had a headache that was splitting his head in two. And he had finally found the thing to make his girlfriend shut up, even for a little while, only to have the sweet silence disturbed by…singing?

Without even thinking about it, he gave an irritated sigh and stalked in the direction of the singing. When he was close enough, he said loudly "Excuse Me!" He was greeted by a curt nod of apology and the end of the music. As he was about to complain to the girl who had been singing, a loud, crystal clear voice called out, "The Red, the Green or the Blue, Kally-bear? I can't decide...help me choose?" Kal groaned and turned to the blonde.

"Jacey, baby, that's why there's a sales girl, you know. To help sell you something you like. And like I said, I don't give a damn what you wear, but you have 5 minutes to decide. Miss…could you help her and do your damn job?" The blonde pouted, but nodded.

"Oh sales girl, could you help me choose a dress?" No sooner had the words left the blondes lips then Chloe turned around. Kal couldn't believe the fiery words that left the girl's mouth.

"Excuse me, miss, but I'm not the fashion consultant. She left for the night. I'm the cashier. It's not my job to help you, so get your boyfriend to do so. And if your boyfriend won't help you, and I won't help you, I suggest you make up your mind. We close in 5 minutes." Chloe gave an Oscar winning smile, even as Kal paled. He let his eyes roam. It was her, no doubt. Though she had streaked her hair and got more daring in her clothing choices, it was definitely Marnie Cromwell in front of him. He smiled, thinking 'This could be…fun'. Tilting his head and clucking his tongue, he narrowed his eyes before giving a flirtatious wolfish smile. "Well, well, well. Marnie Cromwell. How nice it is to, uh, see you. Now why don't you be a dear and help my girlfriend get dressed, unless of course, you're jealous…" He gave a satisfied smile as her nostrils flared and her eyes darkened.

"Excuse me?" Came the outraged little shriek, even as her chest began to heave and her fists to tighten. "My name is Chloe Midnight, not Maria Crumbelle…or whatever you said. I'm not now, nor was I ever one of your conquests. So get your head out of your arse and help your girlfriend get a dress elsewhere. We're closed." It was Marnie through and through, right down to the same righteous anger and sharp tongue. Marnie, no, Chloe, he silently amended, had spark. She was just as gorgeous, and just as fiery. God, did he want her. He was ready to scream, the current that was between the two was just that strong. He gave her a week before something happened between the two. The same old attraction hummed lazily around the two, further increased by the anger that radiated off of Chloe in waves. He knew it was only a matter of time. Until then, he'd humor her.

"Yeah. Ok. Nice to meet you, Miss, uh, Midnight. Have a pleasant night. Jacinda and I didn't want anything from here anyway…come on Jacinda…" A shocked blonde quickly changed and left, even as Chloe closed. But it was plain to see, even as she locked up, Chloe's mind was on him.


	4. A Tide, A Trance And A Party

Summary: The world became cruel towards Marnie Cromwell and family after the danger passed. Hurt, angry, and hateful, she moves to Halloweentown. Watch her change as she meets an old friend who might have the key to putting her heart back together...and making those who broke it pay.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Halloweentown, mais toutes les personnes d'orginal, endroits, et les événements sont les miens. Là. Je l'ai dit. Maintenant vous ne pouvez pas me poursuivre et vous ne pouvez pas déchirer outre de ce qui est le mien sans permission. (French lessons at school pay off, see? It says: I do not own Halloweentown, but all original people, places, and events are mine. There. I said it. Now you can't sue me and you can't rip off what's mine without permission. Oh…the skits and quotes are usually mine, too.

Authoress' (Defensive) Note: What? I find disclaimers annoying. I may as well have some fun annoying the site by making them read different languages until they see the English translation. Besides…if someone is going through the site looking for disclaimers, they need a life. I may as well have some fun with it if I absolutely have to have one. Besides, who reads the disclaimer anyways?

Authoress' (Real) Note: Ok. So, how was the last chapter? I'm not sure how good it was. I personally liked it, but I'm not sure if it's good or if the chars are out of character…so I was wondering…would anyone want to be a beta reader for me? Please? Today is going to be an unexpected surprise!

**_Emma Raven Moony Grimm: You, you, you…you are my goddess! You're my only loyal reviewer, so this one is for you alone! Please tell me if you like it, hate it, or think it could be better. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome._**

On with the show…because the show must go on…

Luke: No, it doesn't.

Me: Shut up! You're not EVEN in this story yet.

Luke: I know. That's what I came to say! Put me in already! You're putting in KAL-outraged and disgusted-, Aggie –calm about that-, and SOME MYSTERY CROMWELL IN -thinks he plays a bigger part then Dylan, and wonders how on Earth he's not in it when Dylan is-, WHY NOT ME?

Me: Shush up already, will ya? You already wrecked my surprise!

Luke: No I won't! And serves you right!

Me: If you're not nice, I won't put you in at all.

Luke: Oh fine...-sighs and acts nice- Put me in, _please_?

Me: Oh alright! But it's a silent part!

Luke: Thank you! Oh, and Christine, you're madder then the hatter.

Me: I know! Isn't it soooo wonderful? And by the way, it's CATTY! -irate looking-

Luke: -gulps and runs off, shoulders slumping, incoherent curses about mad authoresses coming from his fleeing figure-

Me: I heard those! -throws a lightning bolt at-

Luke: -jumps and runs faster, while over his shoulder- But you didn't understand what you heard…

Me: Go! Shoo! Don't you have some lines to memorize?

Luke: -turns and glares- No! I have a _silent_ part, remember?

Me: -sneers- Oh yeah…and at the rate you're going, you'll lose that to…

Luke: -folds his arms across his chest- But I'm important to the plot!

Me: Says who? This plot isn't set in stone…it's going with the flow…why don't you GO, too? It's time to start the story…

Luke: Great. 'Scuse me, I have to go silently wave to Marnie…I mean…Chloe? -stalks off, shaking his head-

Me: Finally! We can start! Seriously! I, Catty, the great Authoress of the Idle, command the show to go on! Whoops…wrong time for that…seriously though…on with the show…

Title:

Driven

Chapter Number:

4

Chapter Title:

A Tide, A Trance And A Party

Movie:

Halloweentown Trilogy

Quote Time:

"Partying is like art. Like an art, it takes practice, and an open mind. But most of all, it's all about fun and personal meaning!"-Some Really Cool Art Professor, Talking About College Parties And Their Relationship To Art-

Chloe surveyed her reflection in the mirror. What would the people at the party say? Granted, the cranberry halter showed a bit of cleavage, but it wasn't too revealing… was it? She adjusted the ribbons that tied it around her back and neck, trying to seem less…provocative. Lord knows the skin tight black mini she wore was short enough (only coming to mid-thigh), tight enough (it was spandex…) and the slit that ran ¾ of the way up it on her right side didn't help the picture much. Neither did the knee high black suede boots she was wearing. In fact, with all that she had covered up, she looked even more revealing. Her legs seemed longer and well toned, her stomach seemed taut and served as a background for the ruby red jewels peeking out of her belly button in a peek-a-boo pierce. Half of her hair was straightened and braided, the other half curling in wild spirals. It was littered with cranberry streaks and silver glitter. Her blue eyes had been heavily accented with silver eyeliner and black mascara, and cranberry shadow lined her lids. Her lips, as usual, were tinted in their bright ruby shade. As she lined her arms with bangles and put on her earrings, she couldn't help but smile. This was her first real party in Halloweentown, and it was going to be a blast. Grabbing her black suede jacket off of a plush, overstuffed plum velvet armchair, she headed out the door. As she was walking down the street, she absently began to sing, as she was wont to do.

(A/N: Ok…sorry…here's another disclaimer for you…one I actually don't mind…This song is Lacuna Coil's. It's called Heaven's a Lie. I figured I'd slap the disclaimer in plain sight and tell you about the song all in one shot…-this is not the whole song-)

"**_Something wrong_**

_**With every plan of my life**_

_**I didn't really notice**_

_**That you've been here**_

_**Dolefully desired**_

_**Destiny of a lie**_

_**Set me free**_

_**Your heaven's a lie**_

_**Set me free with your love**_

**_Set me free…"_**

Fifteen minutes later found her glancing at her watch, the song long since having died. She was about three blocks away, and a half hour late, but already, she could hear music, loud and pulsing. The beats were soothing, nothing more then a vortex of white noise and the freefall of feeling that was spreading like languid fire through her body. Swaying slightly, she began to walk in step with the beat, hurried and desperate. As if in a trance, she walked, not even taking heed of the red haired goblin waving from across the street.

The closer to the party she walked, the louder the music became, and the stronger the trance-like hold and the spiral of emotions became. Mobs loitered in every direction, the party alive and sparkling with wild magick and a taste of wickedness. But Chloe was entranced. Voices were distant whispers, faces were blurred, and scents were random and intoxicating. Magick was crackling in the air, pulling at her own and drawing her in a certain direction. She wasn't sure where she was going, she didn't care. It felt so good, so right. She knew she was looking for something, someone, and that her magick was guiding her towards what she sought. Closing her eyes, she danced after her magick.

Her movements were slow and sensuous, harsh and frantic, seductive and wild…they were all of those things at once. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open, and she gasped. Rubbing her heart through her shirt, she fought the urge to whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Her delicious feelings had just been taken away from her, leaving her feeling empty and cold. Hugging herself, she looked around frantically. It had been close…oh, so close…where did it go so suddenly? And why did she no longer feel anything? Biting her lip, she blinked away the tears that longed to be shed. "What happened?" she shouted. The words were said to nothing but sky and the unresponsive ears of those around her. Sinking to her knees, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that deliciously wicked torrent of emotions. Suddenly, strong arms circled her waist, and the lost emotions came back with all the force of a tsunami.


	5. Chloe Rationalizes

Summary: The world became cruel towards Marnie Cromwell and family after the danger passed. Hurt, angry, and hateful, she moves to Halloweentown. Watch her change as she meets an old friend who might have the key to putting her heart back together...and making those who broke it pay.

(Slightly Humorous) Disclaimer:

_Random Person_: "Who owns Halloweentown, anyways?"

**Moi**: "I'm not sure, actually…"

_Random Person_: "Then how are you writing this story?"

**Moi**: "I can't get sued for saying who it doesn't belong to…and since it doesn't belong to me, and I'm saying that, then I can't be sued…"

_Random Person_: "Oh. Who DOES it belong to, then?"

**Moi**: "Disney, I guess…"

_Random Person_: "Whatever. Get on with the story…"

**Moi**: "You really are a waste of space and air, you know!"

_Random Person_: "No I'm not. I'm a waste of YOUR brain cells."

**Moi**: "Remind me to do some drugs to kill you then…" (I am sooo NOT saying do drugs! That was a joke! Just a joke! Please don't hurt me…-dodges the tomatoes being thrown at her-)

Authoress' Note: Gotta love the Slytherin colors…and their hot residents! But, seriously, ok. The last chapter was short, I'll admit. And I was evil leaving a cliffhanger…but I couldn't resist. I really liked chapter four, and it was a bit of a -cough- female dog to write, but I'm satisfied with it overall. Hope you guys are too! I especially love the mood it sets…and the song's one of my favorites, too. But basically, the last chapter was all about Marnie…err…Chloe's descent from grace. It was all about being pulled into darkness, and being seduced by the need to feel good, and to feel powerful, and sexy and all that jazz. It's human nature…this next chapter is going to be full on dark Marnie, with subtle hints at…stuff…yeah, stuff…I'm so articulate, aren't I? I'm actually supposed to be making a collage, reviewing my French and studying for history right now…oh well.

'**Thoughts', "Speech", -Emphasis Or Action (use judgment, people!)-, -C- Point Of View Change/First Mention Of Point Of View (C.R. obviously stands for Catty Rose, folks!)-R-.**

**_Emma Raven Moony Grimm: I say…did you love it? I think you might've...-grin-. Thanks soooo much for the words of encouragement. You're what keeps me writing this story. You were, as usual, my first (and only…) reviewer. I'm so thankful for you! Again, tell me if you like it, hate it, or think it could be better. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcome, nay, needed to make a story better. Cookies and hugs to you for your review!_**

**_I'm sorry it's so late. I know I promised it at the beginning of April, and it's a month late, but school's been heavy, and I'm having trouble in French. My grandfather's health gave me a scare again, and I've been sick and overworked. But here it is! Hopefully, I can get the next one done before the end of May. Hopefully. No promises though, because it's totally a birthday month in my family. That and June. I'm a June baby, my grandma was a June baby. My mom is a June baby, my cousins are June babies, my aunts are June babies. Plus, there are graduations and weddings and confirmations. Ungh. All that, plus scheduling my classes for next year, equals hell. _**

Continuing where we last left off…

Title:

Driven

Chapter Number:

5

Chapter Title:

Chloe Rationalizes

Movie:

Halloweentown Trilogy

Quote Time:

"Look, if you had one shot…or one opportunity…to seize everything you ever wanted... one moment…would you capture it…or just let it slip?" –Eminem, Beginning of Lose Yourself.–

- C - Chloe's Point Of View- R -

Someone was close. Way to close to me. I could smell them…they smelt like chocolate, burning roses, wind and shadows, and just a hint of expensive cologne. I could feel them as well. They were strong and muscular, powerful and relaxed, warm and comforting, yet hard, cold, and dangerous. They felt nothing short of amazing, if I wanted to be perfectly honest with myself.

Of course, I wasn't going to be perfectly honest with anybody…least of all myself. That's what my life is now, semi-lies and half-truths. I guess I've got to just wake up and smell the coffee when it comes to that fact. Taking a deep breath, I twirled around and shoved them backwards. Far, far away from me, where I could be free of their spell. But at the distance, I couldn't help but feel a pang of loss. I wanted them close. I wanted them with me. But everyone who had ever gotten close wound up betraying me. It was a fact of life. Better safe then sorry, mom always said.

As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. What's the saying? Oh yeah. Mother's always right. Can't help but hate her for being right, though. I don't want to be safe if it means always being alone! I'm not strong enough to be alone forever. I mean, I should want to be alone after all I went through, but…I don't, oddly enough. It may take a while to trust people again. And when I do, I'll make sure the person I do choose to lean on will love me no matter what, and for me. That will take time, I know, but I can't help but wonder. Should I give whoever that was a chance? Will they hurt me, or will they gain my trust?

I guess I'll listen to yet another of my mom's sayings. Fortune favors the bold, right? Come to think of it, doesn't that contradict what mom said about being safe? I guess mothers are always right because they're so contradictory. That's an argument I'll save for grandma and mom. But what am I going to do about -them-? I guess I'll give them a shot. I just hope the gun won't backfire…

Turning around, I put a smile on my face and called out, "hello?" But there was no one there, and I was answered by the pounding rhythm of music in the distance. Shaking my head, I crossed my arms and made to head back. I had come to party, after all. Not to sit, all alone, having mental conversations with myself.

I was getting closer. The music had intensified in volume tenfold. Wincing, I staggered through the bushes, trying to orient my body to the pulsing waves that vibrated through it. My balance and breathing still thrown off, I gave a little shriek as my boot caught on a rock. As I stumbled, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the cold, unforgiving ground that was rising up to meet me. But we never met. I was stopped mid-fall, and engulfed in heat. Opening my eyes, I saw none other then Kal. Why was that always my luck?

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Ms. Midnight. Tell me, do you always take such, uh, interesting trips? Or was this a one time deal? Because if it wasn't…I'd better, uh, stick to you like glue, should you take another one…" A small smirk formed on his face, making me bite back a growl.

"I assure you, -sir- I do not often take such trips. I had wandered away from the party, and the shock of the music overwhelmed my senses, making me dizzy. It was a one time occurrence. I don't make it my business to go around tripping over rocks when disoriented. Thank you for the help." I squirmed out of his arms and began to brush myself off, a slight scowl on my face. Just as I was in the process of beginning to stalk off, he caught my arm.

"And I was, uh, hoping we could meet like this again. After all, I never could, uh, let a pretty girl in such amazing clothes fall. Ah well. It was a pleasure to, uh, see you again, Ms. Midnight." He let go of my arm and walked out from under the shade of the tree and was instantly attached to Jacey, who had thrown herself at him. He chuckled, though his face looked pained, and I closed my eyes and shook my head. If I hadn't closed my eyes and shaken my head in disgust, I probably would have seen the glance he shot at me over Jacey's shoulder.


	6. The Day

Summary: The world became cruel towards Marnie Cromwell and family after the danger passed. Hurt, angry, and hateful, she moves to Halloweentown. Watch her change as she meets an old friend who might have the key to putting her heart back together...and making those who broke it pay.

Disclaimer: I don't own…blah, blah, blah.

Authoress' Note: This chapter took almost two months. I was going to put it up Friday, but it was my birthday. I was going to put it up Saturday, but the friends who slept over Friday night stayed most of the day, and then there was the family party. I was going to put it up earlier, but I was playing Roller Coaster Tycoon and studying for my Science final, which is tomorrow.

Me: Anyways, this chapter is about the same length, I think…and it's actually pretty funny…

Chloe: Unless it's happening to you!

Me: I told you not to drink so much at the party. I told you we had an early call time.

Chloe: …...

Chloe: Shut up.

Me: Be nice, or I'll make the next chapter worse!

Chloe: You wouldn't.

Me: I would. Entertainment value, ya know. Really gets reviews.

Chloe: -snorts- Reviews, huh? Then how come out of 543 hits, you only have 9?

Me: Just shut up, Ok! I'm the authoress, and I can and will torture you! You guys signed a contract, remember?

Chloe: After you slipped us all roofies!

Me: Not my fault! Didn't anyone ever tell you guys not to leave your drinks unattended?

Chloe: Damnit…she actually has a point!

Me: I win, so nyah!

Me: Now to address my loyal reviewer(s)…

_**Emma Raven Moony Grimm: I hate to disappoint, but the only sparks that are going to fly in this chapter are hatred. But it's funny! In a cruel, cruel way….**_

'**Thoughts', "Speech", -Emphasis Or Action (use judgment, people!)-, -C- Point Of View Change/First Mention Of Point Of View (C.R. obviously stands for Catty Rose, folks!)-R-.**

Anyways….

Title:

Driven

Chapter Number:

6

Chapter Title:

The Day That Made The Dark Ages Seem Illuminated

Movie:

Halloweentown Trilogy

Quote Time:

"When my mom warned me there'd be days like this, somehow, a day this bad never came to mind. Sure, I've had bad days, but this is the type of day that makes the Dark Ages seem illuminated and wonderful." -Me, The Day I Forgot My Lucky Bracelet-

The morning after the party was horrible. It was a dark, rainy, cold Monday morning, and it seemed as if everyone in Halloweentown was inside, asleep. Chloe Midnight was no different. Inside her apartment, the only sound that could be heard was an alarm clock.

Beep, beep, beep…

Suddenly, a pale, feminine hand crept out from beneath the purple velvet blanket and began to seek out the racket maker. Finding it, she slammed her hand down on the snooze and rolled over, her bare back and multi-colored hair the only things visible. Burrowing back into the blankets, Chloe would fall back asleep, unaware of the red number glowing 7:45. She had to be in school at 8:15.

7:50

Chloe once again began the racket-snooze ritual, this time moving so she was on her back, before kicking off the blanket, her manicured hand splayed against her stomach, and her pants down on her hips.

8:10

As soon as the racket started again, Chloe got pissed and opened her eyes halfway. With a few muttered words and a quick hand gesture, the clock went flying into the wall…and shattered. With a guarantee that the annoying noise would not start again, Chloe closed her eyes and put a pillow over head before rolling on to her side.

8:28

Chloe would groggily get up to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately, she would not be alert enough to look at the clock, reasoning that the sun wasn't up yet, and that she could go back to sleep. So, she took a nap on the couch.

8:50

Chloe would once again awaken, this time to get an aspirin and a glass of water before returning to her spot on the couch. Good goddess she had a hangover.

9:11

Chloe would still be found sprawled out on the couch, a beige chenille throw spread out over her body, her head resting on her arm.

9:57

Chloe would roll off the couch, and swear a blue streak.

9:58

Chloe would catch sight of the clock, and swear yet another blue streak.

10:07

Chloe is found balancing on one leg, trying to get on her violet and blue denim bellbottoms with one hand and brush her hair with the other. It is not going so well.

10:11

Chloe decides that if she's going to be late, she may as well do it in style.

10:54

Chloe surveys herself in the mirror. A bright bubble gum pink tube top with a short, bolero – like crocheted violet and blue mesh sweater over her violet and blue bellbottoms with denim ankle boots. Ruby red lips, blue lids, silver liner and mascara, hair in a high ponytail covered with purple glitter and held back with a bright bubble gum colored ribbon, silver jewelry and matching silver purse. She was ready.

10:58

Chloe clutches her blue umbrella tightly and shivers, soaked, as she trudges to school.

11:18

Chloe shows up halfway through human studies class, and gets a week worth of detention for her tardiness and less-than-satisfactory reason for it.

* * *

As the bell rang, Chloe was never so relieved in all her life. After her wonderful morning, she was in a horrible mood. People took one look at her blue eyes and avoided her, realizing she was having one of those days that seem to be universal. Unfortunately for her, her morning was going to be nothing compared to her afternoon.

During her lunch period, she was quiet, ignoring all those around her asking questions, and seemed to have earned a reputation as a "bitch". During History of Halloweentown, she was called on to answer a question she didn't know that was being counted as a grade. During Astronomy, there was a pop quiz on the material she blew off reading the night before. During Potions, she added one too many strands of werewolf hair and her cauldron blew up. She forgot her tarot deck for divining class. She lost her crystal for healing class. She forgot her homework for botany class. And in that way, she earned herself another week's detention. When the bell finally rang, Chloe was the first one out of the class, hoping to avoid the lecture she had been getting from every teacher today. When she reached her locker, she found the word bitch had been carved into the metal by an athame. She gritted her teeth and ignored it, opening her locker instead. No sooner had she opened her locker then a frog jumped at her face, which she dodged, screaming. A flood of love and hate leaders followed the frog, and when she had picked them all up and thrown them out, she realized she had five seconds to get her books away and to get to detention. Hot footing it until she was out of breath, she slipped into the room a second before the bell rang.

"Ms. Midnight, how, uh, wonderful of you to join us…but if you could take a seat please…" Kal smirked and looked at the panting Chloe, standing in the doorway, whose mouth was opening and closing without making a sound.

Finally, she spoke. "The hell are you doing leading detention? I thought Mr. Murphy taught detention!" she shrieked.

"Ms. Midnight, I'd appreciate it if you never use that tone of voice with me again," Kal bellowed. With murder in his eyes, he explained, "Mr. Murphy has taken leave. His mother is sick, and he is to take care of her. I'll be in charge until he comes back. Problem, Marnie?"

Visibly shaking with anger, she sputtered "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME MARNIE? ARE YOU AN INCOMPETENT IDIOT, OR WHAT? THE NAME IS CHLOE, CHLOE MIDNIGHT, NOT MARNIE WHO-EVER-THE-HELL YOU THINK I AM!" Her little outburst done, she went to the back of the room and sat down, her hands clenched into fists.

"Ms. Midnight, that will be another week of detention on top of the two you're already serving." Chloe's mouth opened to protest, but Kal cut her off. "If I was you, I'd watch myself before I wound up with another week, Ms. Midnight."

Chloe's shoulders slumped and her head bowed, defeated. Three weeks of detention with Kal, which meant she would be taking the late night shift at work. Wonderful. For the next three weeks, she was going to be sitting in detention, then going to work, and then staying up all night doing her homework, only to be up at the crack of dawn to go to school, where the cycle would start anew. Muttering every profanity she could think of under her breath, she mused it was the perfect way to end her perfect day.


	7. Two Person Hit List

Summary: The world became cruel towards Marnie Cromwell and family after the danger passed. Hurt, angry, and hateful, she moves to Halloweentown. Watch her change as she meets an old friend who might have the key to putting her heart back together...and making those who broke it pay.

Disclaimer: Mostly not mine. Recognizable things belong to someone who is not me. Original things are mine. The End.

Authoress' Note: This chapter took more then ten months, and it's semi-short and for that, I am so sorry. I had about twenty-five different versions of this chapter floating around, but they never seemed right. Anyways, this is the final result, so I'm putting it up. I figure the nice reviewers will kill me before I can type another attempt. Err…if I have any reviewers left? On the topic of reviewers, I'm thinking about canceling my anonymous review function. Should I?

Thanks for the reviews, you all are the reason I had the other eighty attempts. But you can thank my friend Nattie for this chapter. Something she said shamed me into it! . ;. So, thank her by reviewing. This is dedicated to her. And Emma, of course. (I have a more in depth response to you at the bottom, darling!)

On to a spot of humor.

Me: So, how did you enjoy detention, my dear?

Chloe: …...

Chloe: Shut up.

Me: Didn't I say I'd make the next chapter worse if you weren't nice?

Chloe: Yes, well… -looks at the glint in the authoress' eye and trembles- Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! -has a horrible feeling that the authoress is building up to something in this chapter-.

Me: Be afraid, my darling. Be very afraid. It's not that I don't love you, but entertainment value, sexual chemistry, actual plot, and all that rubbish.

Chloe: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that. Can someone get me out of this story?

Me: Sure. I can kill you off and make Sophie the main character…

Chloe: ...

Chloe: -sigh- You win.

Me: I always do.

Title:

Driven

Chapter Number:

7

Chapter Title:

Two Person Hit List

Movie:

Halloweentown Trilogy, Er…Quadrille?

Quote Time:

"Life Sucks. Deal With It." –My Friend Sammi, Everytime Someone Whines –

Chloe Midnight was having the week from hell. She was sleep-deprived, over-worked, under-fed and far too stressed. Her fiery tongue had earned her yet more detention, making life even harder on the poor girl. She had no time for things like meals and sleep, for she was constantly flitting from work to homework to class. It was all she could do to keep from screaming.

Her boss had her working over-time, she was constantly losing the homework she sacrificed hot meals and much needed Z's for, and if she didn't know better, she'd think Kal was going out of his way to ensure she had detention until she graduated in June by making her lose her temper. And at the rate her life had been going, she was starting to question the likelihood of her graduating at all.

As she stared at the clothes she was supposed to be putting on display, she wondered whether moving to Halloweentown had really been worth it. Life for her here was better in many aspects, but at the same time, she was worse off then when she started. She was popular, sure, she had a life here, but it seemed her luck was no better. And while it seemed as though she was fine, she missed her family more then anything in the world.

Artfully draping a scarf around a mannequin's waist, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. While it was true she had no free time on her hands, she was still bored. Little did she know that twenty minutes would make her regret ever learning the definition of the word boredom.

Finishing her business in the front window of the store, Chloe walked back to the cash register and sat on a chair behind the counter. Surveying the empty store, she rubbed her tired eyes and decided to take a tiny rest.

What felt like seconds later, she was jolted awake by the clang of the bell over the door and the voices of the two people that were rapidly becoming the entirety of her hit list.

Kal's POV:

"Jacey, baby, are you sure you want to shop here again? That rude sales chick might be working." Kal put up a token protest, though his eyes gleamed with predatory intent. It was so easy to manipulate the girl into thinking she wanted to go shopping. And there was only one place to shop for girls like Jacey. Thackery Kaye. Which worked out well for him. He got Jacinda to shut up and shop, and he got to harass his amusing friend "Chloe".

"But Kally-bear," she simpered, "I really want something new to wear to the party tomorrow…" Heaving a sigh, he nodded and opened the door for her. Watching Jacey walk in, he briefly wondered why he didn't just dump the girl. It was only after Jacey pulled him forward and kissed him hard that he remembered. Watching her saunter off to the racks, he decided to find Chloe.

Imagine his shock when he found her rubbing her temples while swearing a blue streak. As he got closer, he realized she was blearily muttering about murder, peaceful sleep disturbed, and forsaking the Code of Merlin to murder them in between strands of profanity. Kal could have laughed right then. A self-righteous Cromwell speaking of murder as though it was nothing more than flying a broom? My this was an interesting turn of events. But he always had thought Marnie different from the rest. Special. And he was going to prove it to her. Oh yes, he was.

---- Insert Cliff Hanger And Evil Laughter Here ----

**Reviewer Responses**

_**Tacobell: I again ask you to consider reading the rest. Keep in mind it's AU, and I really hate Dylan. Still, it makes for an interesting read.**_

_**Mooneasterbunny: Yeah. I feel bad for her. Especially considering next chapter is written already. Heh. At least she gets a kiss?**_

_**Swimming-Gal: Sorry I didn't update sooner. But chapter eight should be up the end of next week.**_

_**Blackkat913: If you're still reading this, I commend you. The people who review this chapter get the next dedicated to them.**_

**_PoorLenore: Love the pen name. Anything to do with Poe? I adore Poe. Heh. Off topic. Thanks for reading. It's always good to have fresh blood around. If you're reading this now, I love you people._**

**_Emma Raven Moony Grimm: This chapter, as always, is dedicated to you, luv. Enjoy reading it after my disappearing off of the face of the Earth all this time. By the way, it's always good to check my profile for status updates.-winks-_**

**_Oh, and not to be offensive, but Happy Easter, or Holidays, or Spring or whatever it is to you. By the way, along with Spring, I turned over a new leaf. Chapter eight will be up by the end of next week. I swear!_**


End file.
